Geraakt door Bliksem: Het ongeluk (8)
center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht thumb|left Tamyra voelde zich moe toen ze begon met tanken. De nacht was erg koud en ze wilde niet te lang buiten blijven staan. De winkel was lekker warm, maar in aardige stemming was ze niet. Ze had geen zin om de caissière te begroeten, die was toch te druk bezig met zijn tijdschrift. Ze liep een beetje schuivend naar het koffiezetapparaat. De muziek van de winkel werd verstoord door het vervelende en oorverdovende lawaai. Tamyra was blij dat het ding stopte en pakte de volle bekers eronderuit. Ze keek de winkel nog even rond en zag een doos met Marsen staan. Ze zette de koffie ergens op en stopte de chocolade in haar zak. Ze liep daarna nog een paar gangen door voordat ze iets vond wat op een deken leek. Ze legde het geld op de toonbank en liep weer de winkel uit. Tamyra liep weer door de kou naar de auto en zag dat het licht aan was. Tot haar verbazing zag ze Zeneth achter het stuur zitten. Hij had de auto al gestart. Tamyra zette de koffie even op het dak van de auto en deed de rechter deur open. "Waarom wil jij rijden, Zeneth? Je bent gewond" zei Tamyra verbaasd. "Dan kan jij even uitrusten" antwoordde Zeneth. Tamyra gooide de deken op de achterbank waardoor Dalon wakker werd. Als een kat wikkelde hij zich in de deken. Tamyra had ondertussen de koffie van het dak afgehaald en was gaan zitten in de auto. Ze deed snel de deur dicht, zodat er niet nog meer koude licht naar binnen kon. "Ik rijd net een halfuur. Ik ben niet gewond" bracht Tamyra er tegenin. "Maar ik ben verantwoordelijk" zei Zeneth lichtelijk boos. "Wat is dat nou voor een opmerking?" begon Tamyra de ruzie. "Ik rij" zei Zeneth die geen ondermijning tolereerde. "Oeeh, ik voel hier wat spanning" glimlachte Dalon en kreeg zijn mobieltje weer wat aan de praat. Zeneth en Tamyra keken hem boos aan. Zeneth nam een slok van zijn koffie, wat Tamyra ook deed. "Oké, dan rijd jij, maar het is dom wat je nou doet" ging Tamyra het gesprek verder. Zeneth reed de snelweg weer op. "En waarom is dat dom?" vroeg Zeneth die het laatste woord nadrukkelijk uitsprak. "Ik weet niet of je het in de gaten hebt, maar je bent aan het doodbloeden" antwoordde Tamyra. "Oh, zo kan ik dat spel ook spelen hoor. Zonder mij waren jullie nu vermoord door die amateuristische bewakers" bracht Zeneth er tegen in. "Als mijn vader zich niet bemoeide met mijn leven, dan had ik geen last van jullie gehad" voegde Dalon er nog aan toe. Zeneth's greep op het stuur was sterk en hij reed wat harder dan was toegestaan. thumb|leftNa een paar minuten complete stilte, verminderde Zeneth zijn greep. "Ik wil gewoon iets bereiken, Tamyra" zei Zeneth op een kalme toon. Tamyra vond het alsnog dom om te gaan rijden als je gewond was, maar zij wilde niet degene zijn die zijn verwondingen erger maakte. "Maar als je echt niet meer kan, moet je mij laten rijden" zei Tamyra op een beetje ongeruste toon. Zeneth ging wat langzamer rijden op de snelweg toen hij zag dat een gedeelte van de weg onbelicht was. Tamyra was een beetje opgelucht dat Zeneth niet meer boos op haar was, maar er hing nog steeds een gespannen sfeer. "Dalon, doe je riem om" zei Zeneth uit het niets. "Hmm, wat?" vroeg Dalon die zijn blik niet van zijn mobiel haalde. "Doe je riem om, dat is veiliger" zei Zeneth nogmaals. "Jij en veiligheid. Leuke grap, Zeneth" lachte Dalon. "Je riem" ging Zeneth verder. "Oké, mam" grapte Dalon en deed zijn riem om. Zeneth zuchtte en greep zijn stuur weer steviger vast. Tamyra keek naar hem en probeerde te ontdekken waar Zeneth aan dacht. Zeneth voelde zich bekeken en keek naar rechts. In plaats van zijn blik te ondermijnen, bleef Tamyra hem aankijken. Hij keek triest maar toch vastberaden, dacht ze. "Zeneth, ik..." wilde Tamyra haar zin beginnen, maar ze werd onderbroken omdat ze werd overvallen door een ijzig helder wit licht. Zeneth wilde uitwijken voor het felle licht, maar voelde een enorme botsing tegen de auto. Daarna probeerde Zeneth de auto onder controle te houden, maar de pijn in zijn schouder werkte hem tegen. Op de rem trappen, gaf een nog helsere pijn dankzij de kogel in zijn been. Zo snel als hij kon probeerde hij met zijn andere voet te remmen, maar door de dichte duisternis en het tegenlicht, wist Zeneth niet waar hij moest rijden. Met een enorme klap voelde Zeneth hoe hij ergens tegen aan botste. Tamyra wilde wegsturen van het licht, maar besefte dat ze geen stuur vasthield. Ze hield haar goed vast aan het handvat boven haar. Dalon merkte pas dat er wat misging toen Zeneth uitweek. Hij greep naar het handvat aan de deur en hield de stoel van Tamyra vast en bereide zich voor op een klap. Toen Tamyra haar ogen opendeed, zag ze geen fel licht meer. Ze probeerde de pijn in haar lichaam te vinden, maar op de schrik na had ze niet veel. Ze keek naar achteren en zag Dalon heel verkrampt zitten op de achterbank. Hij had doodsangst in zijn ogen, maar leefde nog en zag er niet erg gewond uit. Tamyra durfde bijna niet naar links te kijken. Uit paniek deed ze het toch. Ze zag Zeneth bewusteloos in zijn stoel zitten. Ze zag bloed stromen over zijn gezicht. Ze bukte om in haar tas haar mobieltje te zoeken. Eenmaal gevonden kwam ze weer overeind, maar voelde zich daarna duizelig. Ze cijferde zichzelf weg van het ongeluk en belde naar de organisatie. "Shalina, we zijn net aangereden en ergens tegen aan gebotst. Zeneth is er slechts aan toe en Dalon weet ik niet" zei Tamyra in paniek. "Oké, ik heb jullie locatie en stuur een ambulance en wat versterking" antwoordde Shalina gekalmeerd en zond meteen het bericht verder. "Alsjeblieft, wees snel. Ik weet niet wat er is gebeurd en hoe..." Tamyra ging paniekerig verder en keek nogmaals naar Zeneth. "Tamyra, kalmeer. Je bent een lid van de organisatie, onthoud dat. Komt er rook uit de motor?" vroeg Shalina. "Ik denk het niet" antwoordde Tamyra die haar paniek probeerde te onderdrukken. center|link=Geraakt door Bliksem: Overzicht|Overzicht Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem Categorie:Geraakt door Bliksem: hoofdstukken Categorie:Zefred